


First Date

by XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX)



Series: Radiodust collection [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor vs feelings, Angel has some doubts, Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, Jokes about cannibalism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIntensity_FallsX/pseuds/XIntensity_After_DarkX
Summary: Alastor and Angel attempt to go on a date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This is the 4th story in a series of Radiodust stories! Please check out the other three first if you have found this one first. The first one is called Robbed <3
> 
> This is a long one >> I thought about splitting it into two, but I didn't have a natural breaking point to do that. I hope you enjoy the journey these two go on, I had fun writing it.
> 
> Alastor has fun grappling with a roller coaster of emotions, and Angel starts putting some pieces together in regards Alastor's behavior. 
> 
> This work is dedicated to Caskit2 on twitter who helped inspire parts of this story! Thank you so much for all of your amazing fanart, Molly has more of a presence in this story because of you :3

Angel stirred, tied up in the bed sheets. He groped blindly for Alastor, whining when he could not find him. He opened his eyes with a loud groan, spying the other demon sitting on the edge of the bed in his usual attire. Instead of sitting up straight, he was hunched over, fingers laced in front of his mouth. Angel pulled himself into a sitting position, frowning. “Al? Somethin’ wrong?” 

“...Yes.” 

Angel wiggled over to him, placing a hand on his back. “Yeah? Come on, Al. You can talk to me.” 

He drew in a hard, ragged breath. “Je ne sais pais!” He swallowed hard, and Angel frowned deeper. Alastor’s radio accent was _ gone _. It was replaced by an accent Angel was not sure he had heard before, coupled with what he guessed was French. 

“...I don’t know what the fuck you just said, but it sounds like you’re feeling fuckin’ awful so c’mere.” He pulled Alastor into a hug that he did not fight. He pressed his face into Angel’s neck. “C’mon, Al. You _ can _talk to me, you know that.” He rubbed his back. “You’ll feel better, I promise. Just try.” 

After a couple of ragged breaths, Alastor nodded. “Your sister fixed up my coat.” 

“Oh yeah! It looks nice! But uh... is that bad or somethin’?” 

“No. It’s wonderful. My coat’s never looked finer, you know. I just... don’t know how to... I’m not _ sure _ of how to say- I ah... I just don’t _ know _, Angel.” 

Angel squeezed him tighter. “Not everyone’s good at sayin’ shit, Al. It’s okay. Let’s try somethin’ different. Are ya hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine save the mental panic.” 

“Are ya sad?” 

“Heavens no, quite the opposite actually.” 

“Save for the mental panic?” 

“Exactly!” Alastor pulled back to look at Angel. “I don’t know how I feel, because I’ve never experienced this before.” He ran a hand down his face, looking to Angel’s confused face. He let out a sigh. “...Family, that is. I didn’t think I wanted it, but I liked—_ loved— _ last night. It makes me want to be closer to you, and Molly. I don’t know _ how _ to do that, and beyond taking care of brutes, I’m not even sure how I would fit in to your family. However, the thought of not being in it is...” He trailed off for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip. “Unacceptable.” 

Angel placed his hands on Alastor’s cheeks. “Al, you’ve done more for me personally than anyone else did when I was alive. You’re firmly in this family so long as you wanna be.” 

Alastor pursed his lips. “So... does this mean we can come back here, have dinner with Molly, and relax afterward?” 

“Yeah! Any time you want!” 

“Any time...” He seemed to be testing the words on his tongue. “O-okay.” 

“Oh Al.” Angel let out a sigh, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I wish ya’d talk to me about what happened to ya. It’d help me understand more. But, if you ain’t ready, you ain’t ready. I’ll be there when ya are.” 

Alastor stared at Angel for a good solid moment. He reached out sharply, in a jerky motion, to touch Angel’s cheek. It mimicked the same gesture Angel did to him, only unsure and twitching. “Hah... you make this look so easy.” 

“Practice makes perfect, what can I say?” He shifted to the side to better lean into Alastor’s hand. He felt his bra strap slide down his arm when he moved, but decided to ignore it. He watched Alastor’s face as it turned a bit pinker. “Not too shabby for a first try. ...How are ya feelin’ about it?” 

“I... I like this. It’s like the hand holding.” He lowered his hand to Angel’s shoulder, moving his bra strap back to where it belonged. “Oh! Sorry. That was rather presumptuous of me to do. I figured that might bother you. I-if that bothers people when it slides down. Maybe it’s a non-issue. I’ll fix it back.” He took the strap and slid it down where it was before. “There, like I didn’t even do anything!” 

“...Al, you are the strangest mother fucker I have ever met. I don’t mind when you touch me, or try and do something like help me with my clothes. Actually, I like it. I want you to do it, even! Means you’re thinkin’ ‘bout me. It’s those little intimate gestures I live for. ...I mean, other than the actual sex. I live for that too.” 

“Intimate gestures...” Alastor trailed off, and then looked to Angel with a slight cock of his head. 

“Like when I gave you a hand massage yesterday.” 

Alastor looked down at his hands. He flexed them slightly. “I liked that. What can I do for you that’s like that?” 

“You do a decent amount. More than I think you realize. Just think about it.” He stood up, pecking Alastor in the middle of the forhead. “I’m gonna get dressed. We can go ruin Molly’s kitchen together while making pancakes or some shit.” 

-Ten Days Later- 

There in the middle of his bed was a big, pink, fluffy blanket. It was neatly folded, taking up about a good half of it. Alastor and Husk stood in front of it while one of Baxter’s video drones hovered in the air. The silence was buffeted by the spinning blades and low hum from the camera, as Alastor gestured to the offending offering. 

Husk rubbed under his chin in thought. “Maybe he just wanted to give you a blanket. The hotel ones suck. That one looks nice and soft.” 

Baxter let out a huff. “It probably smells like him. He’s trying to acclimate you to his own scent, being that you are a mammal. He’s being polite to your species, you daft fool.” 

“Huh. Yeah. Maybe that.” Husk shrugged a shoulder. 

“It does smell like him.” He blushed and quickly cleared his throat. “But that’s not the only thing, fellows.” Alastor broke away from them, heading over to the bathroom. He flipped on the lights, pointing to the second, very pink, toothbrush hanging next to a red one. “He has left a toothbrush in my bathroom! What does it _ mean _? I’ve brought you two here because you either know Angel- Baxter, that’s you—or know relationships. Husk-” 

Husk waved a claw around. “Meh. So he put a toothbrush in your bathroom. Who cares? How often does he even come looking to stay with you? Like what, once a week?” 

“Well... He was there when I woke up from tuning out. That was... Well... it _ was _!” His voice rose sharply and he hoped the sudden heat in his face would go down. “Then... we spent the night at his sister’s place. Which was also nice. After that, he came by the next night and said he could not sleep, so I let him stay. The evening after that, there was that understandably unsetting hell storm. I’m not exactly a fan of those myself, so it’s perfectly normal to want to sleep with another being! I even let him borrow my shirt to sleep in as he seemed truly bothered by the weather. And then the other night, there was apparently another spider in his bathroom. When I went in to get rid of the offender, they must have left through the window.” He rubbed his chin. “I couldn’t let him stay by himself after such a horrifying event! What if they came back looking to harm him?!” 

“Hm. Yes. A _ spider _.” Baxter made an amused sound. “I gave Angel a bunch of poison to deal with the situation, I’m certain he won’t be having any more spider problems in his bathroom.” 

Silence passed over the three of them, though the slight hum of the drone sounded almost as if it were amused. Alastor shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Well, I’m slightly more confused, but pleased Angel is doing something proactive to solve his intruder problem!” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be called upon to squish one of them sooner rather than later if he doesn’t keep up with spraying the perimeter of the bathroom.” 

“I see you’re delighting in being purposefully vague.” Alastor sniffed. “You scientific types are all the same. As long as Angel is safe, that’s all that matters. But regardless! What am I supposed to do in that situation?! Turn him away?! I am not _ that _cold-hearted.” 

“...Uh, right. That’s uh... huh. I guess what I’m trying to say is that er... it’s not so much the reason why he’s there’...” Husk cleared his throat. “It’s how _ many _ nights he’s been over.” 

“Well, that would be only nine nights! That seems fairly normal to me!” 

Baxter’s drone flew into his face. “And just how _ many _of those nine nights were consecutive?” 

“All...” Alastor’s face fell. He tugged at his bowtie. “_ All _of them.” 

“Heh.” Husk poked Alastor in the chest. “You’re officially _ dating _ , pal. Welcome to ‘your space isn’t your own space’ anymore. I wasn’t so sure at first, but if you’re _ willingly _ letting him sleep with you every night? That means you want him here! Ya like Angel! Ya like having him sleep here with you. What’s the matter with that, anyway? I think you’re making a big pink mountain out of a tiny fucking mole hill.” 

Alastor crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. It sank down, the springs squeaking in protest. His hand hovered over the blanket. “I don’t understand how I feel. _ That’s _what’s the matter.” 

Husk’s paws made a soft padding sound as he crossed over and sat down on the bed next to him. He extended his arms to take the drone out of the sky, as the blades slowly came to a stop. He sat the drone on his lap, carefully patting Alastor on the shoulder. “Them’s the brakes, kid. You gotta figure it out. No one in this room is gonna be able to tell you how _ you _ feel.” 

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “So... is this ah... what gents do to bond?” 

“...Not _ exactly _. But as far as bonding goes for the three of us? This’ll do.” Husk shrugged. 

Alastor folded his hands in front of him, leaning over slightly. “You know? I like it. Why didn’t we do this before?” 

“Because you’re a deceitful whooperup ratbag of a demon. A miserable tattling wretch. Angel mentioned you said I look up his skirts. He also said he didn’t mind given I literally am at a height disadvantage but now I’m self-aware because of _ you _ . ” Baxter’s dry voice came from the drone’s speakers. “But... you took a lot of shrapnel for Angel. I should know, I removed all of it from your body. When we worked with you before, you never would have done something so... reckless to your own personal well-being and recovery. I barely wanted to believe it until I saw it for myself on my cameras. You deserve _ somewhat _of another chance.” 

Husk pulled out his flask, taking a drink from it. “Yeap. What he said.” 

Alastor’s expression softened. “Well. This is quite nice. I suppose a real gent’s night out is in order sometime soon!” 

“Oooh! Guys night! I love it! Count me in!” Angel poked his head in the door. “Well fuck me! Three men in a bed, sounds like my kind of night. Got room for one more?” He wagged his eyebrows at them. 

“Sorry Angel, getting weird with an old co-worker, a robot, and a spider is not the way I’m going to be spending my night.” He stood up, taking Baxter’s oddly sputtering drone with him. “Don’t wake the neighbors.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Angel chuckled and shut the door behind him. His expression went soft and warm, his smile spreading across his face. “There’s my Al! I missed ya!” He backed up to the door, and bolted straight for him. 

“Angel! Angel, _ NO _ these beds are-!” He fell backward when Angel tackled him back on to the bed. They bounced twice on the mattress and came to a slow stop. The bed squeaked and protested. Alastor took in a sharp breath, and after a good thirty seconds of waiting, let it out. “Old. They’re _ old _. You can’t go around treating me and them as trampolines, or we might have nothing to sleep in.” 

“Nah.” Angel grinned at him. “We got my bed, ‘member?” 

“That heart shaped monstrosity?! I’m not sleeping in a novelty!” 

“Aw come on, Al. One of these nights we’ll mosey over into my room and I’ll let ya crawl up into my heart. Since you won’t come and crawl up into my-” 

Alastor placed his finger against Angel’s lips. Angel grinned, kissing his finger. “Tell me about your day, Angel.” 

“I stopped by to see Molly.” 

Alastor felt himself sink further into Angel’s fluff as the soft scent of his perfume and the gentle strokes through his hair lulled him in further. “And how is Molly?” 

“Oh great! Considering she doesn’t have fuckers in her face all of the time. I asked her for some recipes while I was there. I’m gonna make us dinner, and bring it to your radio station. How’s that sound?” His voice carried a note of pride, and he sat up a little straighter. “I’m even gonna make dessert. I never even tried makin’ dinner before, but I think I can do this.” 

“You want to make me dinner now? ...I’m not sure what to say! I’m not used to this sort of thing, you know. I still owe you some intimate gesture-” 

Angel’s brow wrinkled in amusement. “Al--” 

“No no, Angel. Don’t help me, I’ll figure a good one out. But ah... If- if you want to do that, I would like it very much. It would be nice to have you stop by the station.” 

Angel beamed. “Yeah? Boy, do I know how to have a good idea or what? It’s gonna be a great dinner, Al. Just you wait! When are ya gonna be at your radio station next?” 

“Tomorrow evening, I’ve got some paperwork to do and planning for my next broadcast.” Alastor looked away from Angel. He went silent for a few moments, and it a quieter voice, said “I’m looking forward to having you there.” 

“Yeah?” Angel cupped his cheek, carefully directing him to look up and meet his gaze. 

Alastor nodded. He pulled away from Angel’s hands, resting his chin on his shoulder. A pair of Angel’s hands slid up his back, up and down, until he felt his eyes grow heavy. “Not certain _ why _you’ve got this calming effect on me as of late, but... I like it. I’ve felt oddly better about things, including how hungry I usually am. I do ah... I have an important question for you. And I’m hoping you can answer it, as I need some clarity.” 

“Sure, Al! I’m an open book for you!” 

“Are... we _ dating _?” 

“I-uh...” Angel stared down at Alastor’s wide eyed expression. “Do... do you want to?” 

“I don’t know!” The words came out quicker than he wanted them to. “You put a blanket and a toothbrush in my room, and Husk said that means we’re dating- I met your sister and she seems to approve of me just fine, and you spent every night in my room for nearly two weeks so I’m just not sure what any of this means-” 

“Al, Al. Al. Hey. Heeeey.” Angel put his hands on Alastor’s face. “When ya put it like that, yeah. We’re datin’. But... Let’s take this one step at a time. The hotel blankets suck. I thought you might like a better one.” 

“I.. I didn’t think they were bad. They’re much nicer than the ones at my radio station!” 

Angel sat back up, his eyes searching Alastor’s face for a sort of joking glint or sarcasm. When he found none, he frowned. “Oh Al. You ain’t fuckin’ around.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “Okay. I got an idea.” He rolled off of Alastor, helping him to a sitting position, and promptly redeposited himself into his lap. “You gotta trust me though.” 

“You’re not really giving me much to go on.” He watched Angel’s fingers as they tugged at his bowtie until it came undone. “But I do know you wouldn’t er...do this because you wanted to do something scandalous-” 

“I mean, I totally want to. But I ain’t gonna.” He grinned at him, sliding Alastor’s coat off his shoulders. His suspenders were off next, and finally his shirt. He reached down to gather the big pink blanket, drawing it up behind Alastor. He dragged the soft material up his body, letting the silky fibers trickle up the bare skin on his arms. Alastor shivered, and let out a sigh. Angel let the blanket rest on Alastor’s shoulders, using the ends of it gently brush the material against his cheeks. He was immediately rewarded with Alastor nuzzling into his blanket clad hand. “Soft?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“_ Yes _.” 

“And the tooth brush- I just had an extra and I figured since I stay here with ya every night it made sense. That way I don’t have to waste time getting ready in my room for bed before I come to your room.” 

“That’s logical.” Alastor nodded slowly. “_ Wait _ . You _ planned _ coming to my room every night?” 

Angel cleared his throat. “...Moooviiing on, my sis loves ya. You may have left a bunch of body parts on her lawn, but now no one ever bothers her. She wants you to come over more.” 

“She does?” Alastor blinked. He thought back to the moment they had in Molly’s spare room. “You know, I-I would like to date you.” He swallowed hard. “Officially.” 

“_ Damn _.” He murmured. “I don’t know what to say. I finally got a steady. And it’s you! If you had told past Angel that he’d be dating a smokin’ hot red head that won’t fuck him and future Angel wouldn’t give two fucks about that, there’s no way I’d believe me! Hah! ...Wow. Just wow. I’m pretty stunned, Al. I ah... we’re gonna celebrate it tomorrow on our date- I’ll put extra care into the dinner I’m gonna make, after I’ve processed it for a bit.” Angel pulled more of the blanket forward until it cocooned them both in pink warmth. “You wanna go to bed?” 

Alastor leaned forward until his head was resting just above Angel’s soft fluff. He nodded his head, feeling Angel’s hand comb through his red hair. “The blanket smells like you.” Baxter’s words about scents and species trickled through his mind. “It’s nice.” Nicer than he ever thought it would be. 

\- 

The very next morning, one of Baxter’s flying droids, a grumpy looking Husk, and an excited Molly were seated at a round table in the hotel’s dining room. Molly was staring at the droid intently, her fingers drumming on the table. “So... you’re actually in the basement.” 

“Y-yes, madam.” 

“Molly.” 

“Madam Molly.” 

“No, _ just _ Molly! Like I’m one of the guys, come on! Why is that so hard?!” 

There was incoherent muttering coming from the droid. Husk grinned and nudged her in the side. “Look, he’s old fashioned. And girl shy. Cut him a little slack.” 

“I am not girl-shy!” The droid waved an accusatory finger right at Husk. “That is not a certified affliction, do not medically misdiagnose me with your ‘bartender thoughts’ nonsense!” 

Alastor clapped his hands as he entered the room. Molly leapt up from her chair, rushing over to Alastor to give him a big hug. Husk and Baxter both took in a deep breath, watching Alastor intently. When he hugged her back and did not seem to mind the gesture, they both let out it out in a sign. “Thank you everyone for coming! And so quickly! Our gentleman’s trio has expanded to include Miss Molly-” 

“UGH. E tu, Al?” She nudged him in the side. “All my life I was treated as a mob princess, and it fuckin’ sucked. I had no friends or anything. I-I don’t want any special treatment when I’m dead. Just call me Moe. There. Now I got a guy name. I’m officially one of the guys, no need to treat me differently because I’m a girl.” 

“Ahem. Yes.” Alastor glanced around the room, noting Husk’s amused expression, and Baster’s flustered one. Apparently, he missed something. “_ Moe _, welcome. I’ve called you all here because I need your assistance. I have a very important date with Angel tonight, and I’d like to get him a gift of some sort. He’s given me a thoughtful blanket, and I’d like to do something similar. Yet I’m at a loss! I’ve tried to invite some of Angel’s friends, save Cherri, for this hunt. I couldn’t get a hold of her. Anyway- you all know Angel the best- What do I get him?” 

“Pajamas.” Husk said with a shrug. “His last pair got wrecked in the hotel dryer not long after you got pummeled with shrapnel.” 

“Oh yes, I remember. I tried getting them out of the machine, but they were completely gone. He said those were his last pair of pajamas.” Baxter tapped the side of his face. “I don’t recall him getting another kind since. He would have told me.” 

“Angel loves pajamas. Soft ones especially. He’s been stealing mine lately, so this explains why.” Molly rubbed her chin. “I can take you to where I get my pajamas, seeing as how he likes the ones I got.” 

“Excellent! I was thinking of getting him a robe of some kind. Well then, gentlemen’s meeting adjourned. Ah... Moe and I will go to the store and pick up a gift for Angel. Thank you all for coming-” 

“Ooooohhh no, pal. We’re going too.” Husk snickered. “You’ll need moral support. And, not going to lie, but it’s going to be fucking funny to see you in that store. I’m not missing that for the world.” He extended his hands out to Baxter’s droid, pulling it in close. “Let’s go!” 

\- 

When Molly entered the store, no one batted an eye. When Husk, carrying a droid with a computer screen insider followed, they gave pause but shrugged. When Alastor walked in, everyone scuttled to the back of the store, customers in all. He hummed a cheerful tune, his eyes remained focused on Molly’s back rather than the scads of sexy lingerie lining the walls and various displays. 

Molly paused to look at a lacy bra and panty set, and Alastor caught Husk staring a bit too long. He nudged him in the side, giving him a wide grin. “Do you like Miss Molly?” 

“What? Moe? Nah. Naaaah, don’t be fuckin’ ridiculous. She’s way out of my league.” 

Alastor opened his mouth to say something more, when Molly looked over her shoulder at them. “Hey Al! Whaddya think?” She held up a lacy pink bra against her chest. “Too gaudy?” 

He eyed the lingerie for a moment, swallowing thickly. This was Molly, Angel’s sister- and currently one of the guys. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, as if removing the discomfort from his body. “For who? Me, you, or Angel? Because that’s a bit too generous a size for _ me _.” 

Molly snickered and punched him in the shoulder. “You’re too fuckin’ much.” She tossed the brassiere back on the table. “I need to go shoppin’ with you more often.” 

Her reaction soothed him, and he found himself lowering his shoulders to a more comfortable posture. He found himself looking around instead of focusing strictly on Molly. The store was far more tasteful than Alastor expected. The wood floor was a dark, rich color he found himself wanting in his room. The walls were saturated in dark pink color with wide red stripes. The fixtures were jet black and shone under the dim lighting. “I still think I’d like to get Angel a robe. He might like it.” He went right over to the rack. “Look, these are all nice. They all remind me of Angel.” He picked up a red lace styled robe, that seemed to go to the knee. “How’s this one?” 

“Angel likes pink and white. _ You _ like red.” Baxter frowned at him. 

“Right, right.” He put it back and searched again, finding another red one. “Is this one better?” 

“That’s still red.” Husk snickered. 

“Damnation!” He placed it back on the rack. “All of the ones I like are red! Would it be wrong to buy him a robe I like in a color I like?” 

Baxter shook his head. “Well, it wouldn’t be out of character for you. You’re a selfish pile of-” 

“Point well made, Baxter. I _ should _consider what Angel would like to wear.” His fingers ran through the different robes, stopping on a soft, glistening material in a pale pink. There was white fluff trim on the cuffs, and bowed pickups in the back revealing a darker pink underneath. He pulled it out to look at it. “It’s a bit... much... but... I can see him in this. It’s very soft.” 

“Angel isn’t married to pink and white, Al.” Molly touched his shoulder. “You’re a couple, it’s only natural to want to see your partner in your favorite color. I know Angel wouldn’t mind wearing red if it made ya happy.” 

“Why thank you, Moe.” He put the pink robe back and grabbed his first choice. His smile faltered slightly after looking at it one more time. The other robe was Angel, fluffy, soft, and ridiculous. The red one _ was _ more of _ his _style. “Mmmph. Okay. I’ll just get them both.” 

“What, are you going to buy him a whole bed time wardrobe now?” 

“No _ no _ , Husk. It’s _ brilliant _ . Buy items in bulk and save them for presents throughout the year. This eliminates repeated needs to go outside.” Baxter’s droid flew up from Husk’s hands, hovering over to Alastor . “Never would I have ever thought I’d be complimenting you , but you _ do _ have a very good idea conducive to time management.” 

“...Thank you!” Alastor’s smile grew. He wasn’t going to tell Baxter he planned on giving them to Angel all at once. He paused for a moment to consider how happy Angel would be over getting a bunch of clothing he needed a small party of people to help him pick out. A small feeling of satisfaction filled his chest. He found his intimate gesture at last. “Ah-let’s go find some regular pajamas, given the need for them is so critical.” 

\- 

Angel hummed happily as he walked down the streets of the outer area of the pentagram. The buildings were crumbling, and no one was seemingly around. He carried their dinner, a meal of freshly made pasta, wine, bread, and a dessert in a large carrying case. Over his other shoulder was the thin, glitzy strap of his evening purse. Sure, some of the pasta was a little uneven in size and thickness and the bread was oddly shaped- it did not matter. Everything he sampled was delicious. “I can’t wait to see the look on Al’s face when he tries my cookin’!” 

His mother always said a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and given Alastor’s unnatural appetite? Angel did not bother finishing the thought as a wide smile stretched across his face. 

He wore one of his favorite wigs, and a long pink sparkly dress with a plunging neckline. Maybe it was a little much. Maybe it wasn’t enough. As he passed by his reflection, he batted his long, dark eye lashes and adjusted his chest with his other set of hands. Everything was in in its proper place, and his surprise was hidden seamlessly beneath his dress. 

Clearly it was just the right amount. 

Grinning, he headed toward Alastor’s studio, fluffing his wig as he went. Alastor had not seen him in his show clothes yet. Knowing what he had underneath his gown made everything so much better. When was the last time he felt good about doing something for a partner? 

His pace slowed slightly, the _ clip _ _ clip _ _ clip _ of his heels dying down just a bit on the cracked sidewalk. 

_ Never _. 

Not for any of the women he had dated when he was alive, or any of the fucks he had done down here. Sometimes he might have given some extra, but it was never due to the warm, fuzzy feelings he often got when he thought of Alastor. 

“Nooo. No no. Nooo-hohoho.” Angel rubbed his chest, over his heart. “The _ fuck _ it ain’t . No.” He said firmly. “ _ No _. We’re just datin’. Al’s got all sorts of issues; I’ve got all sorts of issues. Not gonna add to it, nope.” He rolled his shoulders and shook off the fluttery feeling like a bad chill. Once he started walking again, his steps were joined by several heavier footfalls. 

He frowned at the sound, speeding up his pace. The quicker he went, the quicker they went. Angel pulled out a blush compact, opening it up to use the mirror to look behind him. There were three demons, not quite as tall as him, but they were broader and wider. He snapped the compact shut and stuffed into his small purse. 

He turned the corner, spotting the radio tower on top of Alastor’s station. _ Come on, come on. Almost there. _Maybe he should have had Alastor come get him, or left with him. He knew he could take care of himself, but it didn’t stop his heart from beating faster in his chest. 

The footfalls behind him quickened, the sound of rubber soles and clicking heels filling the empty streets. 

“Hey baby, hold the fuck up!” 

“Yeah, we only want to talk!” 

Angel rolled his eyes. Of course. “Fuck off, I ain’t your baby!” Alastor’s radio station was right across the street. He pulled the bag containing their dinner closer to him, and kept his purse close to his side. “And you ain’t getting my pocket book neither!” 

“Holy shit-” 

“Is that...?” 

“No way, that’s fuckin’ Angel Dust!” 

He groaned, quickening his pace as much as he could in the heels he was wearing. As soon as he stepped down from the curb, several thick hands grabbed at his arms. They jerked him around, causing him to nearly lose his purse. He thrashed in their grip to get it back, his bag of dinner swaying vicariously through the air. “Fuck off you losers! I ain’t for you!” At some point, his dinner bag was taken from him, thrown somewhere on the street in a thick, shattering sound. He kicked his legs out, trying to strike one of them. One of the demons grabbed up his leg and twisted it upward, using it against him as they forced him down an alley way while he yelped in pain. The sound echoed off the crooked alley way walls until the bit of red light coming from the street felt like a distant oasis. 

Angel let out a hard gasp as a pair of rough hands shoved him up against the wall. 

“You fucks can have ‘im when I’m done.” He pressed his thick hips forward, grinding them into Angel’s thin frame. His dress bunched up in sequined rolls from the action, and hot breath puffed up against his neck. The smell was sour, as if his attacker bathed in cheap cigars and shit liquor. “This is just like one of your skin flicks, Hot Alley Fuck! I’m aching to reenact that one.” 

Angel’s heart dropped into his stomach. Dealing with creeps was one thing when you had producers and body guards protecting their hottest star, but that was over. There were no bodyguards, and no indication if Alastor knew what was happening. It was just him and the special bit of protection he carried in his purse. He swallowed hard, not bothering to listen to the others as they kept up their disgusting retorts and terrible flirting attempts. _ What would Al think if he saw me like this? _ He felt his stomach churn, and an uncomfortable sour warmth spread through his body. _ I don’t want this- Would he think I would? Would he even know to help me? What if he thinks this is normal for _ _ sex- _

Look at these tits! I’m going to fuck these-” 

He shook his head, and his eyes widened at those words. Alastor had a strict list of what he could and could not do with someone else. He knew _ exactly _ where his chest fell on that list. For the first time since this ordeal started, he smirked. “Oooh, you better not.” Angel’s voice was thick with amusement as he wagged his gloved finger at him. “My guy’ll be real pissed at you. He doesn’t like when other people touch my fluffy tits.” 

“What makes you think I care about what your boyfriend thinks?” He snarled at Angel, pinning his top set of arms with his hand while his other two cohorts grabbed his other arms. With a sharp tug on his dress, his fluffy chest was exposed. 

Angel felt a bit of static flow through him, as it cracked and popped in the air. _ He’s here! He heard me! _ The hard beating in his chest started to calm down. “Oooo. You’re gonna be in for it. HEY! ” He winced at the large hand groping his chest. “Woah woah woah ! Now you’ve pissed _ me _ off! You don’t get to treat me like this- sorry, Al! This one is _ mine _.” A third pair of arms sprouted from Angel’s sides, plucking a pink Colt M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol from his purse. 

“Hey-” 

The words were cut short by several loud bursts from Angel’s pistol. The shots sounded like canons in the narrow, crooked alley way. The larger demon fell down before him, full of holes from Angel’s short-range attack. “You two idiots want a taste too?” 

“Now now, Angel. Don’t be greedy. I didn’t get to kill the brute, I need a kill or two too.” Alastor chuckled, the only part of him that was visible were the radio dials blazing in the shadows. 

“FUCK!” One of them shouted and both of them dropped Angel’s middle arms. They ran out of the alley way, cursing all the way. Angel watched them go and let out a sigh. They were getting away. He shrugged it off. Alastor came to save him, it was all that mattered. 

He stepped from the shadows, concern on his face. “Are you alright? You clearly had it handled, but-” 

“Ah, don’t even worry. I can take care of myself. ‘Sides, I knew you were around in case the ole spare arms trick didn’t work.” His third pair vanished back into him. “He pissed me off tugging on my fluff like he had a right to. I know you probably wanted that kill. Sorry.” He pecked his cheek. 

“Oh never you mind, Angel. I suppose I’ve learned something tonight. It’s rather _ exhilarating _ watching you kill someone. Your eyes get this delightful glint to them and the way your body turned toward the violence-” Alastor turned his gaze to Angel standing victoriously there with his dress mussed and pushed down to his waist, his pistol still smoking with the scent of it mixing his perfume . The way he stood made his chest seem more puffed out and full, his smirk almost cruel in triumph. “ ... I keep forgetting you were a gangster. The mixture of your femininity and violence is ah... Rather... I...” He tugged at his collar , the heady scent of gun fire, blood, and Angel’s perfume was starting to get to him . He felt his face start to flush. “It’s ah... _ really something _. It’s rather warm tonight, isn’t it? I feel warm. Er-” 

“Warm? Al, we are in hell.” 

“Yes, o-of course we are! Haha! I don’t know what’s ah, come over me. The thrill of the kill, I suppose. It was very satisfying to watch you destroy him. But look what he did to your dress! Please allow me-” 

“NO! No.” Angel’s firm answer and quick scramble to grab the top part of his dress set Alastor aback. “I got a surprise for you. Turn around and no peekin’. You’ll get to see it tonight.” 

“Oh! Ah, very well.” He spun around on his heels, listening to the rustling sound of fabric and Angel grunting something about tiny hooks. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble-” 

“Nahhh, I had to get this stuff anyway. The fucking washing machine wrecked my shit again. I thought of you when I picked some things out, and I’ll show ya tonight when we get comfy.” He placed three sets of hands on Alastor’s back. “Thanks for comin’ for me, Al. I-I was scared maybe you wouldn’t.” 

Alastor spun around. “I heard the scuffle- It's hard not to with these.” He pointed up to his ears and wiggled them, earning a laugh from Angel. “When I got here, I was going to dispatch the biggest one first, you looked so distraught. However, you seemed to snap out of it once you felt me nearby.” He offered his arm to him. 

“I was kinda worried about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He took the offered arm, fiddling with the last set of his hands. “I was worried y-you mighta thought I wanted it from them.” 

Alastor’s nose wrinkled. “I know I don’t know much about sex, but I do know you decently enough. I don’t picture you willingly coming down here for some cheap row just to get rid of some sexual tension. Especially with how you seemed uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. I assume you’d want to do it privately, within your quarters, and not with a demon whose face looks like he slid down the business end of a mountain.” 

“...Yeah, I ah... I... that’s right. Fuck, Al. I’m sorry for doubtin’ you.” 

“For what, Angel? You were being attacked in an alley way; the mind thinks of terrifying things when the body is cornered. I’ve been there before.” He took Angel’s lowest of hands in his own. “Are you alright? I know you are more than capable of handling things yourself, but I know I would be unnerved if that happened to me.” 

“Yeah... yeah. I’m okay. Just feelin’ kinda stupid about not thinking you’d rescue me. Of course,you’d save me. You always do.” He ran a hand over his wig. “You’re right about the fuckin’ mind doin’ stupid shit.” 

“It’s alright, darling. Let’s get out of this alley and have our dinner. Ah—where is it?” 

“Oh _ shit _! Those guys pulled me down the alley and- Oh SHIT!” He pulled away from Alastor in favor of running toward the beginning of the alleyway. There on the side walk was the food carrier, with all of the wine leaking out of the bag and on to the pavement. He fell to his knees in front of the bag, peeling back the side to look in it. 

Alastor came up behind him, watching as Angel looked at the wreckage of their dinner. “O-oh no.” He watched Angel’s shoulders slowly slump. 

“I worked so hard, Al. It took me hours to make all of that. I made ten pounds of pasta as Molly said that’s about what you ate to make you full the first time.” He turned to look at him, his eyes wide and full of tears. “I made all the pasta myself. An’- an’ the bread.” He grinded away at the tears spilling down his cheeks. “I-I just wanted to make us dinner, so we could have a good first date together, an’-” 

“Angel, it’s alright.” Alastor knelt down beside him. “We’ll go out to eat. My treat, as you went through making all of the food.” He took Angel’s hands and helped him up, placing his coat around his shoulders. He did the gesture with ease, with no second thought unlike the first time he gave his coat to Angel. He looked at Angel’s tear streaked face, and then to all of the food he made, ruined on the side walk. A storm brewed deep and dark within him. 

Angel had taken the time to make him dinner. A real dinner, one that must have taken ages. He took the time after that to dress up, and walk it down to him. More so, he was _ upset _ over his hard work over wanting to have a good night with Alastor of all people. All that effort, all that additional food to try and make sure he was full- his eyes turned to radio dials. The windows on several shuttered buildings cracked. 

“A-Al?” Angel sniffed as his eyes widened. 

“Don’t you worry Angel! Why don’t you go to the station for a moment? I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” He plucked a key from his back pocket. 

“Wh--what are you going to do?” 

“Why, I’m going to brutally murder your attackers! They need to suffer for making you feel pain.” 

Angel wiped away the rest of his tears and took the key. He leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. The dials in Alastor’s eyes spun around once, and made Angel grin. “You’re sweet, Al. Jus’ don’t spoil your dinner.” In a flash of static which made the ends of his wig stand up on the end, Alastor was gone. Angel looked down at the key in his hand. He started toward the radio station, craning his neck upward to look at the large tower above it. It was red, looming over him like he saw Alastor do in the past with others. He frowned just slightly and opened up the door. 

Everything was neat and in its place. There was not a speck of dust lingering anywhere, nor cobwebs sneaking in the corners. “Thank fuckin’ god. This place looks like a real haven for lesser spiders.” He walked over toward Alastor’s equipment, frowning a little more. It looked out dated, and sloppily repaired with bits of electrical tape holding some items together. The nearby desk had several books stuck under one leg which had seen better days. The wooden rolling desk chair was also missing a wheel. 

He glanced upward again, spying the tell-tale yellowing of a leaking ceiling in the corner. Lastly, his eyes fell upon a bed in the corner. “Ri-right, he sleeps here sometimes.” He walked to it, reaching down to touch the threadbare blanket. Even while wearing gloves, he felt the rough, scratchy material right through them. Slowly, he pulled Alastor’s coat from his body, opening it up to look at the interior. 

His eyes widened. 

How the hell had he missed this when he wore this the last time? There was some of Molly’s handy patch work done to mend what must have been larger holes. The coat’s lining laid in tatters in some places, the material worn down to fragile threads that could not have been repaired. He bunched the coat up, pressing it to his chest while he looked around once more. Despite Alastor’s tidy upkeep, the moe he looked, the more run down it appeared. 

He hugged the coat tighter. “If I set his bed on fire, he won’t have to come unless it’s for work. He doesn’t need to live here; he can live with me at the hotel where he’s safe an’ not in a place with a leakin’ roof.” He buried his face in Alastor’s coat. He let out a heavy sigh that ended in huff. “He’s a grown ass adult, Angel. He can make his own life choices. It’s not like he’s been here in the past few weeks anyway. He’s been with me...” He lessened his grip on the coat and put it on. “Because he likes me.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest as he made his way over to the bookshelves. “It doesn’t fuckin’ matter that Al’s poor. I got a shit ton of cash, I can take care of us. I can help him fix his roof.” Alastor’s bookshelf was stuffed with books of all kind. There were books stacked next to it in a neat pile, waiting for a spot in the over-stuffed bookcase. He ran his finger over the spine over a copy of _ Julius Caesar _, making an interested noise as he plucked it off of the shelf. “Ooh, Shakespeare. Ya got good taste, Al. Don’t think I caught this one when I was alive.“ A picture fluttered out from the inside of the book, landing on Angel’s foot. He picked it up, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

It was one of Alastor smiling in a wide, natural way. His eyes shone with excitement while he shook hands with another demon. One with a television for a head. The other demon shaking Alastor’s hand had a much more reserved look on his face. Angel squinted, frowning a little more. It _ almost _ looked sinister. 

“Got stabbed in the back, didn’t ya?” He murmured and ran a finger down Alastor’s face. He placed his picture back in the book. “I learned more about ya just bein’ in your space for ten minutes than I have with you in person for months. You really know how to play it close to the chest, don’t ya?” He placed the book back in the shelf, taking a seat on Alastor’s small cot bed. He braced his elbows on his legs, his chin in his hands. 

He thought of how upset Alastor was the morning after they spent the night at Molly’s few weeks ago. Everything they had given him was a basic bit of kindness. Food, drink, a hot shower and clean clothing- nothing out of the ordinary. Molly _ did _ press his coat for him, but by Angel’s count, that was the only thing done for him that required more than the usual amount of effort. 

Those simple items had Alastor so out of the loop he spoke in a different language. 

“Fuck people bein’ good to ya, Al. No one’s ever been _ decent _ to ya.” He buried his face into his coat further, taking in the scent of cheap shampoo lingering in the fabric by the collar. The rest of it smelled like Molly’s cookie scrub. He smiled just slightly, putting on the coat once more. “I’m going to treat ya like a fuckin’ king.” 

The door opened up moments later, and Alastor was beaming ear to ear. “Oh Angel! I’m back! I’m sorry that took longer than I wanted it to, they ran faster than I initially considered! And don’t worry, I didn’t spoil my dinner by eating them.” 

“Al!” Angel jumped up, greeting him with many kisses to his face. 

“G-goodness, Angel! Such a greeting!” 

“Well, yeah!” Angel grinned at him and adjusted his bowtie. He opened his mouth to say something more, only to be interrupted by the loud, angry sound coming from Alastor‘s stomach. “Damn, Al. We better get you fed quickly with something tasty. It is our first date after all. So ah—I know you said we could go out to eat, but how about we get some take out and eat it here?” 

“Oh no, I said I would take you out. My hunger can stand to wait.” A loud growl ripped from his stomach. He gave a nervous laughter. “I can control it. I’m not going to go back on that promise. Where’s your favorite place to eat?” 

“_ Maison du _ _ Diable _, but-” 

“Excellent! I’ve never been-” 

“Al, that place is fuckin’ _ expensive _ , I don’t expect you to take me to _ Maison _on our first date-” 

“Nonsense! I’m a demon of my word. I hardly spend any of my money- as there was never a reason to. However, a first date is a perfectly good reason to spend money. We will go to _ Maison du _ _ Diable _ _ .” _He extended his arm to Angel, who took it readily. 

_ Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he’s just frugal or _ _ somethin _ _ ’, and _ _ livin _ _ ’ like a bachelor with a shit ton of money in the bank. He seems like the type. _He gave Alastor a wide smile, trying to not eye the ceiling stain in the corner. 

\- 

Angel eyed the menu carefully, peeking up now and then to look over at Alastor. “Anythin’ look good to ya?” 

“Plenty. I do hope the food doesn’t take too long.” He drummed his fingers on the table cloth, his eyes darting around the room in a search for their server. “You know, this place reminds me of a restaurant when I was alive. I never got to eat there.” 

“Oh yeah? How come?” 

“I ate the chef.” 

“O-oh. Uh-uhm...” Angel stared at Alastor, who returned the look with a wide grin. 

Moments past before Alastor rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It’s a joke, Angel dear. I didn’t actually eat the chef. It was just one of those things I never had the chance to do. I kept promising that I would go, and have something special after a broadcast went well. I’m glad you wanted to come.” He glanced around the room. Most of the patrons had inched away from them, and their server seemed to be hovering around the edge of the room. “I do wish our server would come by.” His stomach growled loudly enough to startle Angel. “The hunger is getting a little out of control. I don’t want to _ actually _eat the chef.” 

Angel gave out a bark of nervous laughter. “I can never tell if you’re jokin’ about that. Hah--- ha...” He fiddled with his fingers, then gestured to the server to come over. When he turned back to Alastor, his eyes were replaced by radio dials. He grimaced. “O-Oh. Al? Honey? Sweetums? You there? You aren’t lookin’ like yourself-” 

Alastor’s head snapped suddenly and at an extreme angle. His voice came out like a crackle of an old, broken radio. “Of course I am, dear listener!” 

“_ Shit _ . Shit! SHITSHITSHIT. I need rolls here! Like, ten minutes ago!” He slammed his hand on the table , turning his eyes back to Alastor . His antlers were steadily growing, his form growing twisted, larger and darker. Red, hellish runes sprouted up on the plush carpet beneath their feet. The other patrons quickly retreated to the back wall of the restaurant as Alastor got up to his feet- now looming over Angel with an impossibly wide, distorted smile. Drool was pouring out from the side of his mouth, as another loud, glutaral sound erupted from Alastor’s stomach. Angel’s body began to tremble, his eyes pricking with tears. “ _ Fuck _ . Al. Sweetie. It’s _ me _.” 

Alastor raised a distorted hand, finished off with long, gnarled claws toward Angel. Angel stared up at him, his eyes wide as the dials remained, glowing against his dark face. He reached out and snagged a roll from one of the empty tables, keeping it at his side. Alastor grabbed him by the arm, drawing Angel in to smell him. With a few huffs of Angel’s perfume, he uttered a pleased sound of recognition. 

“Y-yeah. It’s your Angel. I know you like my perfume. You’re always rollin’ around in my pink blanket when you think I a-ain't lookin’.” The dials finally shifted from their twelve o’clock position, spinning around once. He felt the tremors settle down. He held up the roll. “Come on babe, open up. I know you’re hungry.” 

Alastor’s wide mouth full of somehow sharper teeth opened. One of the patrons let out a loud gasp. It startled one of the guests enough to get Alastor’s attention of Angel. “No! No. Al. Me. Look at me. Not them. They ain’t your dinner.” At the word dinner, Alastor’s head swiveled audibly back to Angel. Before he could do anything else, Angel had a roll shoved in his mouth. 

There was a moment of loud chewing noises and an audible swallow. He looked to Angel again, uttering a small noise. 

“Another one? Sure, babe.” 

He made a string of several small whining sounds, gesturing to the butter dish. 

“Okay, okay. _ With _ butter.” His hands still shook as he cut open a roll, and slathered it with butter. There was another series of hurried grunts and sounds coming from the demon as he went to put the knife down. “ _ More _ butter? Well, we’re dead. It ain’t gonna kill you.” He showed Alastor the roll, getting a nod from him. He promptly opened his jaws once more to allow Angel to feed him. 

A contented rumble came from him while he chewed. 

Angel dropped his shoulders in relief, working on another one. By the time Alastor was finished, Angel was quickly feeding him another. The rolls quickly vanished from the basket, until a single one remained. He looked toward the server, gesturing to the nearly empty basket. The server nodded and made a beeline for the kitchen. “W-well Al, there’s only one roll left. I think-” He was caught off by a loud rumble from his own stomach. A set of lower his hands pressed against his dress. “Looks like I’m hungry too. I kinda forgot about that.” When he looked up at Alastor, the distorted demon was frowning. ”H-Hey, no big deal. I can wait-” 

Alastor brought his hand up and into the basket. He picked up the last roll, gesturing to the near depleted dish of butter. 

“Er... no butter, I’m goo-” Before he could say anything else, the roll was pushed into his mouth a bit harder than he would have liked. Alastor stared at him intently, watching him chew and swallow. Angel smiled at him, nodding. “Mmm. Yeah, that’s a good roll. Thank ya for sharin’, Al.” 

For a moment, Alastor did not move. He kept staring at Angel, and then made a sharp jerk and a lunge forward into his chest. Someone in the back of the restaurant screamed, and if he could have, Angel would have too. Angel was certain he did not breathe, feeling Alastor’s hot breath coming from his snout-like nose into fluff. He brought his middle arms up, stroking his thick head and neck. It felt like he was stroking a horse, or a dear rather than the demon he knew. With each stroke, black mist rose up among his gloved fingers until Alastor’s familiar hair and flesh was beneath his hands. “A-angel? Wh-why does my mouth taste like butter?” 

Angel said nothing, preferring to squeeze him, and bury his face into his neck. His whole body shook as he let out sobs of relief. Alastor turned sharply to the back of the restaurant where all of the other demons were. They were pressed together, a few of them were wiping their faces of tears. “...What exactly happened here?” 

One of the other diners approached Alastor with his phone. “Y-You might want to watch this.” 

Alastor took the phone, staring at the screen. “Er-- how do I make it go?” 

“R-right, sorry. This button.” 

As soon as the video started, the patron stepped back as Alastor watched the screen. He instantly frowned and gave the phone back with a nod of thanks. “Angel-” He gently pulled at him, but Angel’s grip only tightened. “Angel, let me go. I want to see you.” 

Angel sniffled, pulling back to look at Alastor. Mascara streamed tears ran down his face. “Y-you’re back.” 

Alastor reached over to grab a napkin from the table, carefully removing the black streaks from his cheeks. “I could have hurt you, killed you-” 

“Nah- Ya knew it was me after you sniffed me pretty good. I think it was the perfume. C-can we eat now? You had a whole basket a rolls, but I didn’t.” 

\- 

All through dinner, Alastor watched Angel talk. Whatever he said, he did not hear. There was a loud ringing in his ears, coupled with his heart beat echoing like a loud drum. Every so often, he reached out with a shaking hand, grabbing Angel’s to simply make sure he was truly there. That he had not actually murdered his boyfriend on their first date. Angel himself seemed at ease, smiling and laughing- cracking jokes with their server. When the bill came, it was comped as their slow service wound up in a near devesating attack. 

The ringing in his ears continued while they walked home, Angel’s chatter still not reaching him. Once they were back in Alastor’s hotel room, he placed a finger to his lips. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Angel asked against his finger. His brows knitted together at Alastor’s conflicted smile, and jittering posture. “_ Al _?” 

“For _ everything _ . I was so painfully wrong about you. I thought you were some pointless whore when I first met you. I had no faith in you. I-I didn’t want _ anything _ to do with you! I-I used to curse Lucifer for sticking you into my life, wondering what I had done to piss him off so deeply-” He pulled at his red hair, feeling a panicked sensation rise up in his throat at the wounded expression on Angel’s face. “You’re _ not _ a pointless whore. You’re the bravest, most caring person and I have _ no clue _ why you picked me, _ why _ you stick around me, WHY you care for me. I am profoundly lucky to have you here with me, and I do not know what I did to deserve you in my life but it’s so much _ better _ that you’re here now. And the thought that I could have _ killed _ you back at the restaurant- I'm so _ sorry _.” 

Angel grabbed him up in a hug. Alastor’s face buried into his neck and shoulder. “I-if you really wanna know about why I picked ya... Though I think you might know already, it’s because I wanted to fuck ya.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But when I realized I wasn’t gonna get it from you I... I don’t know, it made me want to know you more. The more I learned, the more interested I was. The more I appreciated who you are. ...Ya know, most people treat me like I’m stupid. You _ never _ treated me like that. I knew I annoyed ya , but you _ never _talked down to me. You never made me feel like all I was good for was fuckin’. I ain’t disposable. You listen to me, you discuss things with me like I’m a person. You kiss me, you hold my hand. You don’t even complain when I take your books. You don’t laugh at my questions or when I don’t understand things. I just wanna be good to ya, Al.” He pulled back a bit and touched Alastor’s face. “You really scared me at dinner. Wh-what the FUCK was that?” 

“My true demon form. Normally I would have eaten everyone in the restaurant without batting an eye. _ You _ stopped me. No one’s ever been able to do that the way you did. Husk has had some success, and _ only _ because he has the tranquilizers Baxter made. Angel, I- I don’t- I could h-have- It just keeps dawning on me that I could have killed-” 

“Nah nah nah. Shhh. You coulda, but you didn’t. None of that, Al. Come on, come sit down.” He helped Alastor over to his chair. He took the pink blanket from off his bed, drapping it over his lap. “You want a drink, babe?” 

He nodded, and then lurched forward. “I should be getting you the drink-” 

Angel pushed him back down into the chair. “Sit. I’ll get my own.” In a moment he was back, holding a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the bottle in another. He sat straddling Alastor’s lap, handing him the glass. 

“Thank you. But ah... Where’s yours?” 

He wagged his eyebrows and took a drink out of the bottle. “That was one hell of a first date.” 

“Ah-- agreed. Are you alright though? You were attacked by those brutes, dealt with me in my true demon form, cooked for hours-” 

“I’m a little strung out, to be honest.” He took another, longer drink before putting the bottle down. “But... I’ve had worse nights. This though? This is great. The highlight of the night—other than feedin’ you a fuck ton of rolls. That’s a close second. I had no idea you liked butter that much.” 

“Neither did I!” He took a sizable drink and sat his down by Angel’s ‘glass’. “I’m shocked I shared food with you in that state. You really... you really mean a lot to me. You’ve clearly left an incredible impact on me.” 

“I can tell you that’s the damn truth for me too.” He reached out and stroked his cheek. “You want your surprise?” 

“Oh yes! Though, I’ve got something for you as well.” 

“You got me somethin’, Al?” Angel’s eyes shone. “Where is it?!” 

Alastor reached down and pulled out a large rectangular box tied with a ribbon. He handed it to Angel who made short work of the ribbon. He popped open the lid with an audible gasp. “Look at the pajamas! I needed new ones, the fuckin’ washing machine ate all my shit! Fuck, you got me ones with little piggies on the pants-” 

“You do have a pet pig. I thought they might be appropriate-” 

“I LOVE THEM.” He uttered in a serious tone. “Oh oh oh! Look at _ these _. Super soft shorts. Fuck. Oversized, soft, mother fuckin’ long sleeved shirts? YES! And you got it all in pink.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “This is so sweet. You got me such comfy shit. Most guys get me these stupid teddy things that ain’t for sleepin’. Sometimes I like to actually sleep and not fuck. Shit—there's more?! Fuck Al, what did you do, buy the store? You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Well... Husk and Baxter said you lost your sleepware in the machines, so I thought I’d assist. I just thought you liked sleeping in your under-pinnings as you never bothered to bring anything else over.” 

“Depends on the night normally.” He pulled out the white and pink robe. “Do-hoh. Look at _ this _. This is the softest thing- and it’s so pretty! This is like a pamperin’ robe for a girl’s night or somethin’.” He hugged it to his chest, peering into the box at the last item. A slow steady smile spread across his face. “Al, you dog. A red lace robe?” 

“Well I- I just thought it would be pretty on you!” He stammered and felt his face flush. 

“Seems like you and I were on the same page.” Angel winked at him, carefully packaging up the clothes into the box. He placed it back where Alastor had pulled it from, leaning in to kiss him fully on the lips. “You ready for yours?” 

“I am extremely curious.” 

Angel beamed, standing up and turning around. “Unzip me.” His dress became loose, and he wiggled out of the dress. He spun around, showing off the new set of red lingerie adorned with a darker red pinstriping. “Ta-daaaaah!” He grinned. “I found this set the other day and immediately thought of you! I had to pick it up. I figured red was your favorite color.” 

Alastor stared at Angel, feeling his throat go dry. Angel’s white fluff was stark against the red material, giving him an almost ethereal look. He carefully slipped the blanket off of his lap, gesturing to for Angel to sit back down. Once he did, Alastor wrapped the blanket around them both. There was something about the weight of Angel on his lap, and the sensation of his bare thighs rubbing against his slacks that made his head swim. Angel was wearing _ his _colors. He reached over with a trembling hand to grab his glass of bourbon. He took a long drink, finishing it off. 

“W-well? Do ya like it?” 

“I feel like a king.” 

“And what does King Al want to do?” 

Alastor reached up and traced his finger down his bra strap. “Stay like this for awhile.” 

“Mmmm. I like that idea.” He wiggled closer to him, pressing his body up against him. “I’m sorry our first date was so chaotic. I really wanted to have a nice, quiet night with you.” 

“I think this counts, right?” Alastor looped his arms around Angel’s waist, rubbing his lower back. “It’s my favorite part so far. Honestly, I have nothing to compare this to.” 

“Honestly, it’s probably one of the better dates I’ve had, true forms included.” He snickered. “You ah—okay with me stayin’ another night with you? I know we’ve been sleepin’ together a lot, and I’ve been comin’ without invitation more and more. I‘ve even snuck some of my shit in here, and I didn‘t even ask you about that. I don’t know if I’m botherin’ you o-or-” 

“-My dear Angel, you are welcome here any time.” He leaned over, kissing him slowly on the lips. 

-End 


End file.
